regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Ezra Bridger
Synopsis Karai shows up and Ezra is concerned. However, Love Monster was behind her and he is controlling her! Also, Luco Kiddoman appears at the Sewer. Transcript *(This movie begins with the Rabbid Empire) *'Barranco': What have you got there? *'Zelok': (Shows them a Keyblade Lightsaber and the sword) The Keyblade Lightsaber and the sword. *'Queen Chrysalis': It's that a sword for me? *'Argan': Yes. It's all yours now. (Hands Queen Chrysalis a Sword) *'Queen Chrysalis': Thanks. *'Argan': No problem. How about we make new weapon like the Keyblade Lightsaber. *'Bowser': Good idea. What kind? *'Barranco Jr.': Empire Keyblade Lightsaber. *'King Pig': Okay, then. *(At Sewer) *'Leonardo': The Empire are up to no good? *(At Ghost) *'Ezra Bridger': Yes. We don't know what the Empire up to something else. *(At Sewer) *'Leonardo': Why would they do it? *'Ezra Bridger': (On T-Phone) We don't know. There is... ...a possibility that a third party is involved. I will contact you if I find anything about it. *'Leonardo': Who has done it? *'Ezra Bridger': (On T-Phone) By the way, how did it go? *'Leonardo': Great. I heard there is someone... ...to help us. *(At Ghost) *'Ezra Bridger': It will take time. Surely someday. *(At Sewer) *'Leonardo': I hope you can... ...get to see your girlfriend. *(At Ghost) *'Ezra Bridger': I will gladly... ...if it that ever happen. *(At Sewer) *(Luco Kiddoman arrives) *'Luco Kiddoman': Hello. *'Leonardo': Uh, hello? You are? *'Luco Kiddoman': I'm Luco Kiddoman. I'm here to help. *(With Ezra Bridger) *(Karai arrives) *'Karai': Ezra... Ezra... *'Ezra Bridger': Karai...! What are you doing here? *(Karai walks away) *'Ezra Bridger': Hey, wait up! *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Ezra Bridger & Leonardo) *(At Morning) *'Ezra Bridger': Am I seeing Karai last night? But, I never forgotten. Even now, about you. Karai... *(Karai arrives) *'Karai': Ezra. *'Ezra Bridger': Karai...! You are already... *'Karai': Okay? I know. *'Ezra Bridger': It is you. Karai..! How come you are here? *(Love Monster arrives) *'Ezra Bridger': Who are you...? *'Love Monster': I'm the Love Monster. *'Ezra Bridger': Why are you here? Where did you come from? *'Love Monster': The power of love causes miracles. I will remind you about this. The greatest motto... ...in the world. *'Karai': Ezra. Just forget about me. From now on, I am with him. *'Ezra Bridger': What have you done to her? Tell me! *'Love Monster': She been stayed in other place for too long... ...until she finally realized. I am more attractive than you. So, I shot her heart. *'Ezra Bridger': Stop joking with me! *'Love Monster': Stubborn as usual. Alright then, you can have her... ...if you can beat me. Get out of here, honey. *(Karai runs away) *'Ezra Bridger': Karai! *'Love Monster': Hey, wait! *(Love Monster and Ezra Bridger arrives) *'Love Monster': I'm enjoying this. Did you not get it? Your attack is pointless. You never... ...learn from your mistake. As long the attack is violence you will never can beat me. *(Karai arrives) *'Ezra Bridger': Karai! Snap out of it! Did you forget about me? Did you forget all of our memories? I know in the past... ...I do just a horrible things like ignoring you. But it will never happen again! After we all had been through... ...can you come back for real this time. *'Karai': But eventually. It's already too late. *'Love Monster': She is... ...not love you anymore. Let's go, my dear. *'Ezra Bridger': Wait! *(Karai and Love Monster walks away) *(With Leonardo and Luco Kiddoman) *'Leonardp': Why are you helping me for? *'Luco Kiddoman': Well, I'm here to help because that Karai is hypnotized by the Love Monster. Your adopted sister. *'Leonardo': Karai? What happened to her? *'Luco Kiddoman': She got hypnotized by the Love Monster. *(At Park) *'Ezra Bridger': Any news what happened to Karai? *'Zack': I had inquired but still no clue... *'Ezra Bridger': That's not it! Have you done anything strange lately? *'Rowan': We're not sure, Ezra. Why would Karai be hypnotized? *'Ezra Bridger': Beats me. *(Leonardo is spying on them) *'Leonardo': I thought that would be such a thing. *(Leonardo walks away) *'Ezra Bridger': Just as I thought... ...he will do this thing! *'Kanan': Ezra... What is going on? *'Ezra Bridger': The situation is strange. You do not have to interfere with this. *(Ezra Bridger walks away) *'Ezra Bridger': (Thoughts) Only one person to stop Love Monster and save Karai. It was Leonardo. *(With Leonardo) *'Leonardo': Love Monster. What is your purpose? *(At Moon's Interior) *'Love Monster': So, can you teach me. How I supposed to do with her? *'Warden Eternal': It was easy to do. *'Love Monster': So what do you think I'm doing now? *'Argan': Our motive is change the history of this world. One of them... ...will be able to clear it. *'Love Monster': Excellent. *'Zelok': But what about the others? Your romantic story has it's own time limit. It will be tomorrow midnight. Where the pricness's magic melts... ...layed down. That's will make you cannot be... ...a completely monster be. *'Love Monster': It's only make me more angrier. *'Karai': We should have a meal first. *'Love Monster': Yes, you right. *(With Leonardo) *'Love Monster': An unexcepted love... ...has been spotted. *'Leonardo': So here you are. It will easier to me to destroy you. *'Love Monster': Let me tell you... ...the worst thing might happen. What happen if... someone also falls in love with someone else? *'Leonardo': Stop joking with me. *'Love Monster': See you again. *(Love Monster walks away) *'Leonardo': That bastard. *(With Ezra Bridger) *(Flashback started) *'Karai': Did you not eating it? *'Ezra Bridger': No. You... Where we had met? *'Karai': Yeah. Helping you occasionally with you several times. *'Ezra Bridger': I see. *'Karai': You do not do things. *'Ezra Bridger': Of course. So I cannot waste time. *'Karai': You are amazing. Ezra. How are you? *'Ezra Bridger': You are... Karai. *'Karai': You remember me? You should eat first. *'Ezra Bridger': Yeah. Let's eat. *'Karai': That's is... You handle the knife so carefully. *'Ezra Bridger': Thanks. *'Karai': You are a very interesting person, Ezra. (Laughs) *(Flashback ended) *'Ezra Bridger': Karai... *(With Leonardo) *'Leonardo': I must endure it! *(With Ezra Bridger) *'Ezra Bridger': What did you want to talk? *'Zeb': The Love Monster has nowhere to be found. You will be surprised. There is a map where Love Monster is hiding. *'Ezra Bridger': Give me that! *'Zeb': I got it from Zack. It looks like... ...so desperately. I don't lie this time. I will lend you a hand. In order to stop Love Monster... to help Leonardo. *'Ezra Bridger': Yes. *(At Sewer) *'Luco Kiddoman': Ezra, I'm Luco Kiddoman. Leonardo and I need your help. *(With Ezra Bridger and Zeb) *'Ezra Bridger': Alright. I will be there. *'Zeb': What's wrong? *'Ezra Bridger': I will explain later. *(At Sewer) *'Ezra Bridger': You knew what you saw? *'Leonardo': Yeah, I did. *'Ezra Bridger': What do you thinking? *'Leonardo': I don't know, Ezra. I saw him with my own eyes. It is the only way. In order to destroy Love Monster. *'Luco Kiddoman': That's it! *'Ezra Bridger': So just stop do things! I will do anything for Karai! Even, I have to go by myself to stop Love Monster. *'Luco Kiddoman': How you gonna to do to stop Love Monster? *'Ezra Bridger': Don't worry. I will think a way. *(Ezra Bridger walks away) *'Leonardo': Wait! *(At outside) *'Leonardo': I will help you. *'Ezra Bridger': Let me handle it! *'Leonardo': Love Monster will be destroyed. You can't do it because of your lover. *'Ezra Bridger': Why you must mention her? *'Leonardo': Because you still can't move on... ...and forgive to yourself what you had done to her. Because of that... ...you should step away from doing this. *'Ezra Bridger': Do not interfere with my problem. You don't know... *'Leonardo': I really do know how's you feel. If that's what you want. I want to fight you. *'Ezra Bridger': Don't push me to do this. *(Ezra Bridger and Leonardo are fighting each other) *'Leonardo': Give up now, Ezra. *'Ezra Bridger': Can we just stop this. To you... Don't you have something you do no want to lose? *'Leonardo': You're right, Ezra, I don't. *'Ezra Bridger' Then, why are fighting about? It's this about Karai? *'Leonardo': Yeah. What have we become. There is nothing to lose anymore. *'Ezra Bridger': Yeah. I have to owe you apology for fighting with you. *'Leonardo': Oh, don't worry about, Ezra. *(At Park) *'Leonardo': Thank you for coming here. *'Michelangelo': No problem. So what are you and Ezra gonna to do? *'Leonardo': We going to stop Love Monster. Just me and Ezra. *'Taffy': Are you sure? *'Leonardo': Yes. *(With Love Monster and Karai) *'Love Monster': There are no great things about it. There is no ladies in this world will reject me. How sinful it is. Let's get over with. Let's end it together before it's happen. *'Karai': Yes. *'Leonardo': (off-screen) Wait! *(Leonardo arrives) *'Leonardo': It's about time. *'Love Monster': Why you must interfere? You should settle your problem? And do not interfere with my business. *'Leonardo': I must... ...save Ezra's lover. I must do this! But I got to settle a things first. *'Love Monster': Damn you! Take this. I will not forgive you! *'Leonardo': Come and get it! *(Leonardo and Love Monster are fighting each other) *'Leonardo': You will get what you have done. *'Love Monster': However... You will never defeat me. *'Leonardo': I will just beat you more then! *'Love Monster': You are already finish then. As a man you break a heart of a lady. Because you will leave her to go to the other world. This will be your grave. *(Ezra Bridger arrives and punches Love Monster) *'Leonardo': Ezra! *'Love Monster': You..! *'Ezra Bridger': Come on, Leonardo! We will save you, Karai. Right now. She is my girlfriend. *'Love Monster': You are the man that don't understand a woman's heart. *'Ezra Bridger': Karai... I'm really sorry. I have been to busy with my friends. Until I don't realize that I had ignore you. *'Love Monster': Do you finally realized? That's your heart is not to ready to accept her. *'Ezra Bridger': You're right. I do. *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Ezra Bridger': Mordecai's Crew! *'Mordecai': Ezra, Leonardo! Use this! Here! *(Mordecai and Rigby throws a Kyber Saber Blaster and Kyber Katana Swords to Ezra Bridger and Leonardo) *'Ezra Bridger': Thanks. Wow. Where did you get these? *'Ben Tennyson': We found it at the cave. Now go defeat him, Ezra, Leonardo. *'Ezra Bridger and Leonardo': Right! *'Ezra Bridger': Let's do this! There's nothing I cannot cut. *'Love Monster': Let's see. *(Ezra Bridger, Leonardo and Love Monster are fighting each other) *'Love Monster': You will never attack me- How can it be? Why? Why you can attack me? *'Ezra Bridger': We will save her. We will appreciate her. I am... ...the best man for her. In this world. *'Love Monster': Why..? *'Ezra Bridger': Kyber Saber Blaster! Kyber Slash Blast! *'Leonardo': Kyber Katana Swords! Kyber Double Slash! *(Ezra Bridger and Leonardo shoots slashes Love Monster) *'Love Monster': Remember the motto "I miss you". *(Love Monster is defeated) *(Karai is no longer brainwashed anymore) *'Karai': Ezra... *'Ezra Bridger': Karai..! I... *'Karai': You are not wrong at all. From the first time we met. I know you are my shining knight. You was just thinking about what you was good at. I just want to be your side. Did you know, Ezra? I really felt comfortable when with you. *'Ezra Bridger': Karai... *'Karai': I always believe from the bottom of my heart. You are the shining knight that will protect me... ...even in the future. That;s why. That's why I love you. *'Ezra Bridger': I have to... ...keep my promise to you. I will be the best... ...Jedi Padawan. *'Karai': Of course you will, Ezra. *(Ezra Bridger and Karai kiss on the lips) *'Howard Weinerman': Touching moment. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': Well, come on. We've gotta give the Kyber Portal Gun and Kyber Claws to Rick and Nicole. *'All': Right! *(Mordecai's Crew walks away) *(At Park) *'Thel': It was sent smoothly last night as well today. *'Ezra Bridger': There is still much to come. There are a lot of things to do. *'Benson': You defeated Love Monster? *'Ezra Bridger': Yes. Me and Leonardo have defeated the Love Monster. *'Benson': Good job. Good job, Ezra, Leonardo. Luco Kiddoman, will join the park? *'Luco Kiddoman': Yes. *'Morty Smith': We wonder where Rick and Nicole are? *'Gumball': They are now hande the rest. *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Ezra Bridger & Leonardo' Secret Ending *'Ultron Omega': Excuse us, You'er Drunk Rick and The Shadow? *'Drunk Rick': Yes. You're Lord Vortech, Ultron Omega and Infinite? *'Infinite': That's right. We want you to join the Rabbid Empire to stop the heroes. Are you in? *'The Shadow': Sure. We're in. *'Ultron Omega': Let's do it. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick and The Shadow are teleported away) *(End of Secret Ending) Secret Ending 2 *(At Technopolis) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Technopolis to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Luco Kiddoman got a job at the park. *Cameron Boyce guest stars as Luco Kiddoman. Gallery Keyblade lightsabers by spex70.jpg|Keyblade Lightsaber Queen chrysalis sword by stu artmcmoy17-d93d7zk.png|Queen Chrysalis' Sword Char erik 01.png|Luco Kiddoman Loverica profile.png|Love Monster S3e4 seriously rick.png|Drunk Rick The-shadow-the-fairly-oddparents-shadow-showdown-5.26.jpg|The Shadow Category:Movies Category:Crossovers